


August Rush 2013: Mixed Bag Graphics

by simplyn2deep



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Supernatural, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Banners & Icons, Community: 1_million_words, Gen, Graphics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 or 10 random graphics for Avengers, Hawaii 5-0, NCIS, Star Trek (AOS), and Supernatural</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> These were made for the August Rush challenge at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=1_million_words)[1_million_words](http://www.livejournal.com/community/1_million_words/)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Day 1](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/236087.html)

Hawaii Five-0: Steve McGarrett  


NCIS: Abby Sciuto  


Supernatural: Dean Winchester  


Star Trek (Alternate Original Series): Leonard 'Bones' McCoy  


The Avengers: Captain America  



	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Day 2](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/237554.html)

Hawaii Five-0: Danny Williams  


NCIS: Tony DiNozzo  


Supernatural: Sam Winchester  


Star Trek (Alternate Original Series): Pavel Chekov  


The Avengers: Nick Fury  



	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Day 3](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/239324.html)

Hawaii Five-0: Kono Kalakaua  


NCIS: Donald " Ducky" Mallard  


Supernatural: Castiel  


Star Trek (Alternate Original Series): James T. Kirk  


The Avengers: Hawkeye  



	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Day 4](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/241310.html)

Hawaii Five-0: Chin Ho Kelly  


NCIS: Leroy Jethro Gibbs  


Supernatural: Dean Winchester  


Star Trek (Alternate Original Series): Spock  


The Avengers: Bruce 'Hulk' Banner  



	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Day 5](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/242751.html)

Hawaii Five-0: Steve McGarrett  


NCIS: Jimmy Palmer  


Supernatural: Sam Winchester  


Star Trek (Alternate Original Series): Hikaru Sulu  


The Avengers: Loki  



	6. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These were made for [Day 6](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/248372.html)

Hawaii Five-0: Danny Williams  


NCIS: Ziva David  


Supernatural: Castiel  


Star Trek (Alternate Original Series): Uhura  


The Avengers: Thor  



	7. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These were made for [Day 7](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/251292.html)

Hawaii Five-0: Chin Ho Kelly & Steve McGarrett  


NCIS: Tim McGee  


Supernatural: Dean Winchester  


Star Trek (Alternate Original Series): Scotty  


The Avengers: Tony Stark  



	8. Day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These were made for [Day 8](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/252385.html)

Hawaii Five-0: Danny Williams & Chin Ho Kelly  


NCIS: Abby Scuito & Jethro Gibbs  


Supernatural: Sam Winchester  


Star Trek (Alternate Original Series): Nero  


The Avengers: Fury & Coulson  



	9. Day 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These were made for [Day 9](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/253757.html).
> 
> I went a bit of a different route with these. I made 4 banners (501x299) and 6 icons. The banners are all thumbnails, so to see them larger, just click on link below.

Hawaii Five-0: Kono & Chin  


NCIS: Gibbs & Palmer  
  
  
  
([full size](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/0903/lizzieluvsu/Icons%20n%20Backgrounds/simplyn2deep/random%20graphics/1mw/AR09/AR-NCIS-GibbsampJimmy01_zps29cdcb20.png))

Supernatural: Castiel  


Star Trek (Alternate Original Series): Khan  
  
([full size](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/0903/lizzieluvsu/Icons%20n%20Backgrounds/simplyn2deep/random%20graphics/1mw/AR09/AR-STAOS-Khan01_zpsa4ea2f20.png))

  
([full size](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/0903/lizzieluvsu/Icons%20n%20Backgrounds/simplyn2deep/random%20graphics/1mw/AR09/AR-STAOS-Khan02_zps06b0a54b.png))

The Avengers: Thor & Coulson  
  
  
  
([full size](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/0903/lizzieluvsu/Icons%20n%20Backgrounds/simplyn2deep/random%20graphics/1mw/AR09/AR-TA-ThorampCoulson01_zps149561ba.png))


	10. Day 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These were made for [Day 10](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/254793.html).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so...I got sidetracked by some awesome H50 news on twitter that it took a while for things to calm down so that I could do these.

Hawaii Five-0: Kono & Steve  


NCIS: McGee & Gibbs  


Supernatural: Sam & Dean  


Star Trek (Alternate Original Series): Checkov & McCoy  


The Avengers: Thor & Loki  



	11. Day 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These were made for [Day 11](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/257692.html)

Hawaii Five-0: Steve & Wo Fat  
  
([full size](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/0903/lizzieluvsu/Icons%20n%20Backgrounds/simplyn2deep/random%20graphics/1mw/AR11/AR-H50-SteveampWoFat_zps8e9e0f89.png))

NCIS: Gibbs & Tony  
  
([full size](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/0903/lizzieluvsu/Icons%20n%20Backgrounds/simplyn2deep/random%20graphics/1mw/AR11/AR-NCIS-TonyampGibbs_zpsc510e4e5.png))

Supernatural: Sam & Dean  
  
([full size](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/0903/lizzieluvsu/Icons%20n%20Backgrounds/simplyn2deep/random%20graphics/1mw/AR11/AR-SPN-SamampDean_zpsededb64b.png))

Star Trek (Alternate Original Series): McCoy & Spock  
  
([full size](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/0903/lizzieluvsu/Icons%20n%20Backgrounds/simplyn2deep/random%20graphics/1mw/AR11/AR-STAOS-McCoyampSpock_zps585a1d06.png))

The Avengers: Steve & Tony  
  
([full size](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/0903/lizzieluvsu/Icons%20n%20Backgrounds/simplyn2deep/random%20graphics/1mw/AR11/AR-TA-SteveampTony_zps6c22237e.png))


	12. Day 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These were made for [Day 12](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/259313.html)

Hawaii Five-0: Steve  


NCIS: Jimmy & Ducky  


Supernatural: Dean & Charlie Bradbury  


Star Trek (Alternate Original Series): Kirk & Bones  


The Avengers: Tony, Steve & Bruce  



	13. Day 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These were made for [Day 13](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/260833.html)

Hawaii Five-0: Danny & Grace  


NCIS: McGee & Abby  


Supernatural: Castiel & Kevin Tran  


Star Trek (Alternate Original Series): Kirk & Sulu  


The Avengers: Loki & Tony  



	14. Day 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These were made for [Day 14](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/262055.html)

Hawaii Five-0: Danny & Steve  


NCIS: McGee & Tony  


Supernatural: Sam & Portia  


Star Trek (Alternate Original Series): Spock & Uhura  


The Avengers: Loki & Thor  



	15. Day 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These were made for [Day 15](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/262687.html)

Hawaii Five-0: Steve & Danny  
  
([full size](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/0903/lizzieluvsu/Icons%20n%20Backgrounds/simplyn2deep/random%20graphics/1mw/AR15/AR-H50-SteveampDanny_zps562e03e9.png))

NCIS: Ziva & Tony  
  
([full size](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/0903/lizzieluvsu/Icons%20n%20Backgrounds/simplyn2deep/random%20graphics/1mw/AR15/AR-NCIS-ZivaampTony_zps9d1b08ea.png))

Supernatural: Dean & Castiel  
  
([full size](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/0903/lizzieluvsu/Icons%20n%20Backgrounds/simplyn2deep/random%20graphics/1mw/AR15/AR-SPN-DeanampCastiel_zps7140bef2.png))

Star Trek (Alternate Original Series): Nero & Kirk  
  
([full size](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/0903/lizzieluvsu/Icons%20n%20Backgrounds/simplyn2deep/random%20graphics/1mw/AR15/AR-STAOS-NeroampKirk_zpsc54531b8.png))

The Avengers: Steve & Tony  
  
([full size](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/0903/lizzieluvsu/Icons%20n%20Backgrounds/simplyn2deep/random%20graphics/1mw/AR15/AR-TA-SteveampTony_zps9930dca9.png))


	16. Day 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These were made for [Day 16](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/267882.html).

Hawaii Five-0: Steve/Danny  
  
([full size](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/0903/lizzieluvsu/Icons%20n%20Backgrounds/simplyn2deep/random%20graphics/1mw/AR16/AR-H50-SteveampDanny_zps53d94736.png))

NCIS: Tony, Ziva & Gibbs  
  
([full size](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/0903/lizzieluvsu/Icons%20n%20Backgrounds/simplyn2deep/random%20graphics/1mw/AR16/AR-NCIS-TonyZivaGibbs_zpsb46cc584.png))

Supernatural: Castiel & Dean  
  
([full size](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/0903/lizzieluvsu/Icons%20n%20Backgrounds/simplyn2deep/random%20graphics/1mw/AR16/AR-SPN-CastielampDean_zpsdfaddeda.png))

Star Trek (Alternate Original Series): Khan & Kirk  
  
([full size](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/0903/lizzieluvsu/Icons%20n%20Backgrounds/simplyn2deep/random%20graphics/1mw/AR16/AR-STAOS-KhanampKirk_zpsfa725361.png))

The Avengers: Team  
  
([full size](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/0903/lizzieluvsu/Icons%20n%20Backgrounds/simplyn2deep/random%20graphics/1mw/AR16/AR-TA-Team_zpsbdbec3b7.png))


	17. Day 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These were made for [Day 17](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/269366.html)

Hawaii Five-0: Steve, Danny, Chin  
  
([full size](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/0903/lizzieluvsu/Icons%20n%20Backgrounds/simplyn2deep/random%20graphics/1mw/AR17/AR-H50-SteveampDannyampChin_zpsb235ee42.png))

NCIS: Tony, Ziva, Tim  
  
([full size](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/0903/lizzieluvsu/Icons%20n%20Backgrounds/simplyn2deep/random%20graphics/1mw/AR17/AR-NCIS-TonyZivaTim_zps830ca3e4.png))

Supernatural: Castiel, Dean, Sam  
  
([full size](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/0903/lizzieluvsu/Icons%20n%20Backgrounds/simplyn2deep/random%20graphics/1mw/AR17/AR-SPN-CastielampDeanampSam_zps59867490.png))

Star Trek (Alternate Original Series): Kirk & Spock  
  
([full size](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/0903/lizzieluvsu/Icons%20n%20Backgrounds/simplyn2deep/random%20graphics/1mw/AR17/AR-STAOS-KirkampSpock_zps668aff00.png))

The Avengers: Thor, Hawkeye, Natasha, Capt. America  
  
([full size](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/0903/lizzieluvsu/Icons%20n%20Backgrounds/simplyn2deep/random%20graphics/1mw/AR17/AR-TA-ThorHawkeyeNatashaCaptAmerica_zps44f7325d.png))


	18. Day 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These were made for [Day 18](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/271149.html)

Hawaii Five-0: Team  
  
([full size](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/0903/lizzieluvsu/Icons%20n%20Backgrounds/simplyn2deep/random%20graphics/1mw/AR18/AR-H50-Team_zpsf4d26dba.png))

NCIS: Team  
  
([full size](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/0903/lizzieluvsu/Icons%20n%20Backgrounds/simplyn2deep/random%20graphics/1mw/AR18/AR-NCIS-Team_zpsc669bcaa.png))

Supernatural: Sam, Castiel, Dean  
  
([full size](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/0903/lizzieluvsu/Icons%20n%20Backgrounds/simplyn2deep/random%20graphics/1mw/AR18/AR-SPN-SamampCastielampDean_zps0caea0d1.png))

Star Trek (Alternate Original Series): Kirk & Spock  
  
([full size](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/0903/lizzieluvsu/Icons%20n%20Backgrounds/simplyn2deep/random%20graphics/1mw/AR18/AR-STAOS-KirkampSpock_zps0f1bad96.png))

The Avengers: Team  
  
([full size](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/0903/lizzieluvsu/Icons%20n%20Backgrounds/simplyn2deep/random%20graphics/1mw/AR18/AR-TA-Team_zps1c507a6c.png))


	19. Day 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These were made for [Day 19](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/272635.html)

Hawaii Five-0: Team  
  
([full size](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/0903/lizzieluvsu/Icons%20n%20Backgrounds/simplyn2deep/random%20graphics/1mw/AR19/AR-H50-Team_zpsbe5249d8.png))

NCIS: Team  
  
([full size](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/0903/lizzieluvsu/Icons%20n%20Backgrounds/simplyn2deep/random%20graphics/1mw/AR19/AR-NCIS-Team_zpsce0347f4.png))

Supernatural: Dean, Castiel, Sam  
  
([full size](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/0903/lizzieluvsu/Icons%20n%20Backgrounds/simplyn2deep/random%20graphics/1mw/AR19/AR-SPN-DeanampCastielampSam_zps5770fdb8.png))

Star Trek (Alternate Original Series): Team  
  
([full size](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/0903/lizzieluvsu/Icons%20n%20Backgrounds/simplyn2deep/random%20graphics/1mw/AR19/AR-STAOS-Team_zps046ccdef.png))

The Avengers: Hawkeye, Capt. America, Black Widow  
  
([full size](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/0903/lizzieluvsu/Icons%20n%20Backgrounds/simplyn2deep/random%20graphics/1mw/AR19/AR-TA-HawkeyeCaptAmericaBlackWidow_zps5c860ad5.png))


	20. Day 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These were made for [Day 20](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/273498.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY finished these! The heat combined with my own laziness and being at a birthday party for several hours on Saturday made it impossible to get these finished. But these are the last 5 banners and the August Rush is finished (only a day late)!

Hawaii Five-0: Partners  
  
([full size](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/0903/lizzieluvsu/Icons%20n%20Backgrounds/simplyn2deep/random%20graphics/1mw/AR20/AR-H50-DannyampSteve_zps96a1401e.png))

NCIS: Team  
  
([full size](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/0903/lizzieluvsu/Icons%20n%20Backgrounds/simplyn2deep/random%20graphics/1mw/AR20/AR-NCIS-Team_zps7c9d58bd.png))

Supernatural: Team  
  
([full size](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/0903/lizzieluvsu/Icons%20n%20Backgrounds/simplyn2deep/random%20graphics/1mw/AR20/AR-SPN-Team_zpsc1119813.png))

Star Trek (Alternate Original Series): Team  
  
([full size](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/0903/lizzieluvsu/Icons%20n%20Backgrounds/simplyn2deep/random%20graphics/1mw/AR20/AR-STAOS-Team_zps857580d1.png))

The Avengers: Team  
  
([full size](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/0903/lizzieluvsu/Icons%20n%20Backgrounds/simplyn2deep/random%20graphics/1mw/AR20/AR-TA-Team_zpsf533a4cd.png))


End file.
